In online meetings, meeting participants are able to share content, such as any content currently presented on their “desktop” to allow participants to view/listen to the desktop content, such as documents, video, etc. The desktop sharing function is a very useful collaboration application.
In the desktop-share process there is a presenter and one or more attendees. At the presenter, screen image capture is performed on a periodic basis. The captured content is then sent to one or more attendees. At the attendee, the content is displayed on a screen.